Morpheus's Diary: A story of complete boredom
by Heta14
Summary: What happened to Morpheus after the titan war?  Read and you'll find out while he writes in his diary describing how he attempts to cure his boredom with his best friend Hypnos. Please Read and Review. Thanks :
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching Inception and I realized how funny it would be if Morpheus saw it. Ha ha ha...I'm probs not gonna spend that much time working on this. My main story is "I didn't ask to be a part of Greek Mythology." So check that out if you havn't already done so.**

**Please Read...and Review :) Thanks**

**

* * *

****January 1****st****, 2011**

I, Morpheus, God of Dreams is extremely bored. Ever since that stupid war between the Titans and the Gods, I've been stuck doing nothing because of that stupid Zeus. Only because I wanted a _little _bit more recognition. Zeus has been hogging up all the power for the past, like, three thousand years, and the minor gods want a change. I guess it was pretty stupid of me to join the Titan side, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Kronos looked like he was _definitely_ going to win, especially when Oceanus joined the fight, that's when I decided that I should join the winning side. But that son of Poseidon stopped Kronos. At first, I was a bit enraged that we lost, but I was completely surprised when the mortal turned down the offer of immortality and asked the gods to pardon us minor gods. I was even more shocked when he asked that the minor gods would get cabins at that camp!

I think Iris was extremely happy and I haven't seen her like that since that man made the double rainbow song on youtube while he was high on meth. Completely outrageous by the way. He was probably her grandson or something like that. I mean, people can't like rainbows _that _much.

So now I'm stuck on Olympus. Since Zeus is still a paranoid asshole, all the minor gods, including me are under "supervision" at Mount Olympus. I can't blame him; I mean we did try to overthrow him. But since he's Zeus he's still an asshole. Since I'm super bored I'm going to start a journal. It's NOT a diary. Diary's are lame and only girls write in _diaries._

Well, I must fulfill the wish of that Jackson kid. I should claim my daughter, Stephanie that just arrived at camp.

Morpheus.

**January 2****nd****, 2011**

Whoop de doo. My daughter was welcomed to camp half blood. Though she did get a few glares from those stupid Ares buffoons (probably because of my actions during the war), but that's not a big deal. I swear I'm going to put that stupid Connor boy to sleep for a year if he looks at my daughter in that weird way again. I must admit, she's quite adorable. I remember her mother; she was a Korean immigrant who was living in New York. So my daughter has the same small stature that all Asian women have. I'll be keeping an eye on Camp Half-Blood in case anything weird happens.

Also, today since I was even more bored than usual, Zeus said I could go to the mortal world for an hour or two to pass my time. I decided that I would go to one of those movie stores. Movies are a very good way to kill some time. They're at least two hours long, and if I check out 12 of them, it can take all day. I picked out a movie called Inception and checked it out from the lady at the front of the store.

After I got back, I found Hypnos sleeping on my couch. That lazy ass. He comes over frequently now because my daughter and his son are getting to be good friends. I think that's just an excuse so he can have some fun in his few waking hours. I woke him up with great difficulty and made him watch Inception with me.

Inception was really weird. There is absolutely NO way that stupid mortals can control their dreams. ONLY I can do that, because, I AM THE GOD OF DREAMS! Plus, the whole concept of going into somebody else's dream was WEIRD. I mean, if I control the right variables, I can make two people have the same dream, but I can't make them interact with each other in a dream. The whole concept of dream architects designing dreams was stupid, but entertaining at the same time, because nobody can make a dream save me. Even though they were relying on their subconsciousness and themselves to make dreams, they needed the help of technology to get into them. Plus, they made dreams to realistic, and dreams are supposed to be crazy and nonrecoverable for mortals. And they mixed up the words dream and reality too much, even I got confused . Demigod dreams are totally different, but I don't want to write down the whole dream philosophies because then my whole journal will be filled up.

I got a kick out of the girl architect who was named Ariadne. There is no way in the world today that some mother would name their kid Ariadne unless they were signing their kid up for social suicide. Ariadne was that Greek princess that Dionysus married. Maybe I'll show her the movie later. I guess her name fit the movie because the girl built mazes, which I must say again, is IMPOSSIBLE for mortals.

Hypnos of course fell asleep half way through the movie and didn't understand it at all. I had to keep on explaining things to the stupid god.

Well, I guess I'll keep on watching these movies. I checked out a few more. The Clash of the Titans, The Matrix, Forrest Gump, and The Lord of the Rings (all three of them that were there). They better be good. Hypnos is still here so maybe I'll shove chopsticks up his nose and see what happens. But first I think I'll take a break and see how things are going at Camp half-blood.

Morpheus.

_by the way, im a stupid asshole that nobody likes. i love Hypnos and i wanna have sex with Isis cause she's pretty and looks pretty with all the colors of the rainbow. by the way. Hypnos was not here, he was sleeping. the ENTIRE time._

_

* * *

_

**So what'd you think? Should I keep on working on this...?**

**Write what you think i should do in a reveiw! xD**

**Hope you have nice dreams! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea...even though I got one review i didn't feel like writing my other fanfiction chapter, so I decided to do this one. The sick little perverted part of me loves Hypnos and his crappy comments at the end of each entry. I'm just going to do a bunch of movies for a while and maybe he'll meet Stephanie. There probably won't be any sex scenes, just sexual innuendos. **

**Please review, it makes me feel happy :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**January 3****rd****,2011**

Okay. It's official. If Hypnos wasn't immortal, or one of my only friends, he would be burning in Tartarus right now. Even though mortals can't go to Tartarus, I'm sure I can make an arrangement with Hades to put the sleeping asshole in there. Just for a week. Of course I won't do it, but I dream about it frequently. And NO I do NOT want to have sex with Isis that would be just wrong. Though I do admit that I have a sex life, but not with any other gods. I won't write about it because if some stupid idiot like Hypnos reads this then I'll be safe. I will write though that Hypnos can't have sex because he falls asleep to fast. SO PUBLISH THAT!

Anyway, I had fun at Camp Half Blood yesterday. Basically I sat around and played pinochle with Dionysus and Chiron. Both of them are pretty damn good, probably because they play that stupid game every single day. Then my Stephanie and Hypnos's kid came up to the house and asked if they could have permission to put the Ares cabin to sleep and make them have nightmares about oversized caterpillars. Of course I didn't tell her that I was her father. I just watched as Chiron scolded them. She looks so cute when she's flustered. I think Hypnos's kid saw that I was staring at Stephanie. I glared at him, and he fell asleep and started dreaming about Vietnamese rice farmers. Courtesy of me of course. Stephanie looked at him and thought that it was normal for him to fall over sleeping because he was Hypnos's kid.

After they left, Chiron scolded me for putting Clovis, I guess that's Hypnos's kid's name, to sleep. Once again, a stupid mortal named their child Clovis. Who names their kid Clovis? And Hypnos, if you're reading this, your kid is a stupid idiot who can only sleep like another certain idiot I know.

Today I watched the Matrix. It was an okay movie. WAY simpler than Inception. Even stupid Hypnos could understood it. It was like, all mortals were actually in a program and these few people that were in "reality" were fighting the computers that controlled the sleeping mortals. It was quite an interesting movie. At the end, the people were dodging bullets and it was like WHOA! Those mortals have good special effects, but I think Hephaestus Television has better special effects even though 90% of all shows on Hephaestus TV are reality shows. Hypnos was happy that it included that all people are in sleep for their entire lives.

Also it was pretty cool how the black guy, who I admit was totally awesome, was named Morpheus. Mortals just love the names of greek people huh?

I think I'll invite some friends over tomorrow. Iris and Hecate definitely would be invited, if I invited a major god that would be suicide. I don't even need to invite Hypnos because I know the sleeping idiot is going to come over no matter what.

Morpheus

_I'm so obsessed with my daughter that I want to rape her. By the way, Clovis is a very handsome young man who does many other things than sleep. Hecate's boobs are small. And Hypnos was not here._

**January 4th****, 2011.**

I'm not even surprised anymore. I think Clovis should make his own journal filled with his own sick little perverted jokes. I'm a DOTING father, not a fucking pedophile Hypnos. Clovis is still fat and sleepy no matter what you say. Hecate's boobs are not small. They're….never mind. Stop trying to make me write sexual things Hypnos, I don't want to sink to your level.

Anyway, yesterday Hecate, Iris, and the stupid sleeping god came over to watch a movie with me. We decided we would watch the Clash of the Titans in honor of the recent war. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen. I have never seen a movie so full of bullshit and improper history. I mean, sure, it was full of adrenaline and would keep a mortal occupied with its awesomeness.

First, there wasn't even ONE titan in the whole movie. The title was clash of the titans, yet the closest thing to a titan was the stupid Kraken, which by the way does not look like a turtle on steroids. It's a freaking octopus.

Plus it was all historically wrong. Dictys had a brother, who was Polydectes, who was a real jerk and wanted to marry Danae. For the wedding, Polydectes wanted Perseus to get the gorgon's head. So with the help of Athena, blah blah, he defeated the gorgon and froze the stupid king with Medusa's head. Perseus also saved Andromeda from a sea monster, not the kraken. At least they remembered to make Cassiopeia a real bitch like she was in real life.

In the stupid movie, the humans are all trying to kill the Gods, and Hades is the main bad guy. Danae dies in the beginning, Athena doesn't even help Perseus. Perseus hates the gods with burning passion and wants them to die painful deaths. In the end, he doesn't even marry Andromeda, he goes off with Io, who was the Athena like character throughout the whole movie. Those mistakes were just to name a few. It was a load of crap, and we enjoyed throwing popcorn at the television. Zeus came over after a while, and stared at the television through the window, and was completely appalled also. I don't think he liked the idea of his darling son going against Zeus's will.

SO, someday I think all the gods on Mount Olympus are going to kill Sam Worthington, Liam Neeson, and Louis Lettierre for making such a crappy movie. I feel bad for that kid Percy Jackson and I sincerely hope he never sees that movie in his miserably short life that he's going to live. I should be a movie critic when if I ever pose as a mortal. Hecate and Iris told me they had a wonderful evening yelling at the movie with me. I couldn't tell if they were being sarcastic but they laughed a lot so I hope that they had a good time. Even Hypnos was up for most of the movie and participated in our activities. He actually paid attention.

I think I'll watch Forrest Gump tomorrow. I think Iris has a meeting with Zeus about her pay raise and Hecate is going to Germany for "vacation" but I think she's going to hook up with a mortal.

Morpheus.

_Hypnos is awesome. __and he wasn't here._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading! If you like it, you should check out the other fanfics I wrote. :)**

**Please Review! :)  
**

**And Have good dreams! xD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I find myself writing more of Morpheus's story :)**

**I _should_ be working on my other one...please check out my other stuff. arigatou :)**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to review :)

* * *

  
**

**January 5****th****, 2011**

Upon looking at yesterday's entry, I was completely astounded. I didn't have one major insult to Hypnos. Well…I said I wouldn't sink to his level, but that wasn't like I was calling him an idiot or an asshole like I usually do. Plus, he only wrote that he was awesome, which is a huge improvement from the usual sex jokes. Seriously Hypnos, I know that you're the one writing in my journal. Stop writing that "Hypnos wasn't here." It's obvious that you wrote it then. It's like a bird leaving behind a feather and it saying that it didn't fly in that particular area. So stop it you stupid sleeping god, I mean, you're so lame that I'm reduced to making fun of you in my journal and you don't even have a character on fanficiton. YES. That is how lame you are. Even your son, Clovis, has a character.

I'm now going to turn away from the daily bashing of my "bff" Hypnos.

So today I was just minding my own business. I just lay down in my palace on Mt Olympus and sift through the dreams of mortals. The best one I saw today was this girl in Pennsylvania was dreaming about her Chemistry teacher. She was dreaming that she moved to Florida, and was being toured around her new school. When she got to the chemistry classroom, her chemistry teacher was there and it turned into a nightmare. Her teacher is really, really, old and boring, he also has a monotone. I kind of feel bad for her. Maybe tomorrow I'll send her a good dream.

Once I was done sifting through dreams, I was completely surprised that the bumbling Hypnos hadn't come through my door looking for company yet. I just sat on my couch and stared at the door. After ten minutes of staring I decided that the idiot wasn't going to come and I put in a DVD into my tv. Of course, right after I put in the movie, Hypnos comes in all sleepy like usual.

So we watched Forrest Gump. I guess it was okay. I mean, the mortal was plain stupid I had to say. But stupid is as stupid does. It was full of memorable quotes. I swear that guy had Felicitas on his side. Speaking of Felicitas…I should give her a call sometime…no HYPNOS, NOT FOR SEX. Well, anther cute quote was "Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get." Before the titan war I think I would've scoffed and said that wasn't true, because Gods always get what they want, and they always know what's gonna happen. After everything's that happened…well, maybe Mrs. Gump was right.

Hypnos fell asleep. He reminds me of Forrest Gump a bit. They're both stupid and lucky. Hypnos is lucky because he's a god and not a stupid mortal, because if he was…I swear he'd be dead in less than five minutes.

I think I'll spend some more time at Camp Half-Blood tomorrow. I must say I enjoy playing pinochle with Dionysus and Chiron. I hope I'm not turning into a pinochle freak like they did. Well, it does pass time. I would ask Hypnos if he wanted to come but I don't want to be seen with him. Now that I wrote that, he's definitely going to come. Dammit.

Morpheus

**January 6****th****, 2011**

Well that's something unexpected. Hypnos didn't leave a sarcastic comment at the bottom of yesterday's entry. That's weird. Well, I guess I don't have to spend a whole paragraph explaining the complete ridiculousness of Hypnos's comments.

Before Hypnos and I left for camp, we saw Hecate and Isis. Isis was pretty pissed off at Zeus about not giving her the pay raise that she wanted. I feel pretty bad for her, all those Demigods, Gods, and nature spirits using Iris Messaging to contact each other. She told me that there was an aura and a satyr named Gleeson that were constantly messaging each other, and it was driving her insane. Well, at least she gets to keep the money made in the transactions. Iris is probably one of the richest gods. Lucky. So she was going to Hermes house to discuss messaging.

SO after Iris left, it was just me and Hecate and Hypnos. I remembered that Hecate had a kid at camp, so I invited her to come with us to camp. She agreed, it's not like she had anything else to do. When we arrived at camp, Dionysus was acting like a four year old because "too many gods" came over to play. We told him that all that we were going to was observe our kids and play pinochle with him and Chiron. He relaxed after we told him that we would play pinochle, so he pulled out deck of cards.

As it turns out, Hypnos is pretty boss at pinochle, and he never played the stupid game before today. Hecate was hopeless and lost every round. Dionysus looked like he was about to vaporize Hypnos that was smiling like an idiot. I did pretty well considering I was going against two pros. After a few tantrums, tears, and close fist fights. Chiron came up to us and told us that Dionysus had to be present for the camper's dinner.

Hecate, Hypnos, and I were about to leave when that idiot Dionysus made us stay. Chiron was looking a bit worried and his tail was swishing back and forth in a nervous way. Hypnos and Hecate both decided they would rather be on the good side of a god than a centaur, so we stayed for dinner.

We sat at the main table with Chiron and Dionysus. The campers were all staring at us in wonder, as if visitors were rare. I can't imagine anybody who would want to stay with Dionysus for more than a day. I don't know how Chiron can run a camp with that god. Absolutely freaking annoying.

I spotted Stephanie sitting by herself. She got up and offered some food for me. A little part of me felt really good. At least she remembered about her own father. I smiled softly at her, and she turned to me as if she felt someone stare at me. Our eyes met for a second, then I turned away quickly. Hypnos was actually staying awake, and I saw him giving quick glances to Clovis and his other children, who were dozing off.

Hecate was sitting quietly and was keeping her eyes down on her plate. I saw her daughter, who was staring at Hecate. Oh crap. Hecate must've shown herself to her daughter at one point of her life. I cursed, this wasn't good. That girl would tell everybody that her mother was here, and then everybody would assume we were gods too.

I immediately wanted to leave. I think Dionysus understood completely because he let me walk out. Hypnos and Hecate quickly came after me. Behind us, I could hear the chattering, rumors spreading of course.

I asked Hecate if she ever had shown herself to her daughter, and she told me yes. Geez, if she showed herself to her daughter, why did she come with us? I guess she wanted to see her daughter; I would want to see mine too.

I don't think I'll go back to Camp for a while. It's too risky while all those demigods are talking about how possibly three gods visited them.

Maybe I'll stay home and watch a movie. Or maybe I'll actually do my job, as the God of dreams. Either way, I'll be super bored.

Morpheus

* * *

**so what did you think?  
**

**please review. :)**

**and have nice dreams ^_^  
**


End file.
